


Quickie

by merryghoul



Category: Misfits
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki teleports into Alisha's flat.  The two have some fun before Nikki teleports again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



> Porn Battle prompt: bra strap.
> 
> Also for misfitskink.

Alisha is looking in a vanity mirror while applying mascara.  Nikki appears in Alisha's bed.  Alisha caps her mascara and turns around.

"Why are you ruining my night out?"

"I didn't mean to.  I was looking at _Skins_ and I was thinking about having a fling with a girl."

"And you just happened to think about me."

Nikki nods.

Alisha sighs.  "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do.  I can wait a few hours to get fucked up."  She climbs on top of the bed.  

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if I touch you, you're gonna want to save sex with me."

Nikki laughs.

"No, it's true.  It's the power I got in the storm.  So let's try my power out, yeah?"

Alisha touches Nikki's neck.  

 **"I want you to suck my breast."**

"Okay."

Alisha takes off Nikki's top and slides down her bra strap.  She treats Nikki's breast like she would a cock:  she starts off licking Nikki's breast and areola until her nipple is erect.  Nikki closes her eyes and hums, savoring Alisha's wet tongue around her breast.  Once Nikki's nipple is erect, Alisha vigorously sucks it.  Nikki moans.  Alisha slides her right hand down Nikki's pants and fingers her clit.  Nikki's moaning grows louder and louder.  When Nikki is getting wet and is on the verge of cumming, she transports, causing Alisha to fall face forward into her bed.  Her top is still in Alisha's room.

Alisha gets off of her bed.  She shrugs and returns to her vanity mirror to reapply her mascara.


End file.
